Change
by hanaaizen
Summary: Aku yang baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di bangku SMA ini memang dikenal dengan sifatku yang dingin dan penyendiri. Dan, di saat itu pula, aku bertemu dengannya. Pria yang berhasil mengubah pandanganku tentang dunia sekitar. Dan aku sadar, pada saat itu juga, Perlahan aku membuka hati yang sudah lama mengeras ini. / BAD SUMMARY. FIRST FIC.


_Banyak orang berkata bahwa menjadi penyendiri itu tidak menyenangkan._

 _Menjadi seorang penyendiri iru membuatmu tidak memiliki siapapun yang berada di sampingmu._

 _Sebut saja, teman._

 _Aku yang baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di bangku SMA ini memang dikenal dengan sifatku yang dingin dan penyendiri._

 _Dan, di saat itu pula, aku bertemu dengannya. Pria yang berhasil mengubah pandanganku tentang dunia sekitar._

 _Pria yang berhasil menembak tepat sasarannya, bukan hanya kemampuannya yang lihai menjebol ring basket dengan tembakannya yang terkenal selalu tepat sasaran itu. Dia juga berhasil menembak tepat ke satu poin terlemahku tanpa menyentuhku sekalipun._

 _Dan aku sadar, pada saat itu juga,_

 _Perlahan aku membuka hati yang sudah lama mengeras ini._

 _Midorima Shintarou._

 _Pria itu perlahan lahan membalut luka di masa laluku. Perlahan pula mengisi kekosongan di jiwa ini._

* * *

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa menjadi penyendiri itu tidak menyenangkan.

Menjadi seorang penyendiri itu membuatmu tidak memiliki siapapun yang berada di sampingmu.

Sebut saja, teman.

Aku yang baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di bangku SMA ini memang dikenal dengan sifatku yang dingin dan penyendiri.

Aku yang baru saja menduduki bangku SMA ini memang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang dingin dan penyendiri.

Semua berubah saat aku masih berada di bangku SMP.

Segelintir kejadian yang membuatku perlahan-lahan bermetamorfosis menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Yang awalnya dikenal karena perhatiannya yang lebih, berubah menjadi seseorang yang acuh dan tak mau tahu.

Yang awalnya memiliki banyak teman, perlahan aku menjauh dari mereka. Yang tentu saja meninggalkan pertanyaan di pikiran mereka.

Atau setidaknya begitu.

Yang aku tahu, mereka tidak peduli akan perasaanku.

Perasaanku yang perlahan-lahan mengeras.

* * *

Aku berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak di luar gedung sekolah dalam diam sambil menggenggam erat buku sketsaku.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku membawanya, padahal aku tidak berbakat dalam menggambar. Tapi, biarlah. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengusir kebosananku di tempat yang akan ku tuju nanti.

Sebenarnya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku berkeliaran di luar gedung sekolah pada jam pulang sekolah.

Aku mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berpikir dan menghirup udara segar.

Aku merasa penat sekali hari ini.

Salahkan saja pelajaran yang baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sambil menyisipkan helai rambut yang menutupi pandanganku ke telinga.

Aku mendengar suara yang perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas seraya aku berjalan mendekati gedung olahraga.

Suara decitan sepatu yang saling bergesekan dengan lantai yang diiringi oleh suara jaring ring basket dan pantulan bola basket yang menyentuh lantai.

Berbicara tentang basket, sekolah SMA ku ini terkenal dengan sebutan Raja Veteran.

SMA Shutoku.

Menjadi seseorang yang pendiam tidak menyebabkan aku menutup mata dan telingaku dari dunia sekitar. Hanya sekedar tahu. Lalu seterusnya, tidak perduli.

Aku berjalan terus hingga aku memberhentikan langkahku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah ruang olahraga.

Dan disana, aku menemui pria bersurai hijau yang sedang sibuk men- _shooting_ bola basket yang di genggamnya

* * *

Sudah memasuki _shooting_ yang ketiga dan belum ada yang meleset ataupun menyentuh ring basket.

Aku terdiam sambil terus menganalisisnya.

Sesekali dia berhenti dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

Pria berkacamata itu rupanya belum menyadari keberadaanku hingga detik ini. Akupun juga perlahan melupakan tujuanku yang ingin mencari udara segar.

Mengagumi kemampuannya yang luar biasa itu.

Tetapi, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat lantai gedung olahraga yang sudah dipenuhi setidaknya lebih dari 20 bola basket yang berserakan di lantai.

Apa dia tidak kelelahan?

' _Tsk, belum berubah sama sekali rupanya'_ Aku menyeringai kecil.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat kurasa dia mulai menyadari keberadaanku yang sedaritadi mengamatinya.

Dia mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, menarik bagian kerah dan mengusapkannya dia dahinya dan tak lupa sesekali membernarkan kacamatnya yang melorot sedikit itu.

Aku masih terus meliriknya. Begitu pula dengan pria bersurai hijau itu. Tidak, dia bukan melirikku lagi, tetapi dia memandang tepat ke arahku.

Dengan sedikit nyali, aku membalas pandangannya yang memasang wajah heran.

Mata emeraldnya yang sedikit mengintimidasi itu sibuk memindaiku.

Aku mengenal pria ini. Atau setidaknya begitu.

Dia adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai dari SMP yang pernah aku singgahi.

Pria dengan surai hijau, bola mata berwarna emerald yang nyaris senada dengan rambutnya itu, jemari tangan kirinya yang selalu di balut oleh kain kasa, wakil kepten Kiseki no Sedai, berjuang bersama tim basketnya dan mengambil posisi _Shooting Guard_ , pria yang lihai mencetak skor 3 angka dengan cara yang luar biasa mengagumkan dan bisa aku bilang tidak masuk akal.

Ah, benar, Kiseki no Sedai dari SMP ku dulu.

SMP Teiko.

Tempat dimana aku kehilangan sifatku yang terkenal ramah dan periang.

Tempat dimana aku mengawali proses metamorfosis menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan acuh.

Bisakah aku mengatakan jika aku menyalahkan sahabatnya atas apa yang terjadi padaku hingga detik ini?

Bisakah aku mengatakan jika aku menyalahkan rasa kepercayaanku yang terlalu besar hingga membuatku terlalu buta saat _dia_ berkhianat tepat di depan mataku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

 **Ini fanfiction Kuroko no Basket pertamaku. Hehe.**

 **Terima Kasih sudah membaca^^**


End file.
